This disclosure relates to adjustable securement straps, such as a strap for use with a litter, stretcher, gurney or the like that is easily adjustable to any length while simultaneously secure at that length so the strap may accommodate people of all shapes and sizes.
Transporting an incapacitated or injured person from an emergency situation, such as an accident site or battlefield, to a hospital or other place for treatment is essential to receiving proper medical care. An ambulance, such as a van, truck, helicopter or similar vehicle, is well known for such transport. However, the patient or injured person must first be moved from their initial location to the ambulance. Litters, stretchers, and similar devices are known to facilitate such casualty movement. To prevent further injury, straps are generally used to immobilize the person during transport, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,982 of Davis which discloses a safety belt and harness for confining a person to a litter. Straps may also be used to secure the person and the litter to a bed or support structure in the transport vehicle.
The present inventor has recognized a need for improved securement straps including features useful for patient transport.